The Seven Flowers of Autumn
by Samuraiko
Summary: Twenty years after the events of SAMURAI 7, Shimada Tasogare and Shimada Shinonome arrive in Kanna to pay their respects and honor the samurai who came before them. There they find some familiar faces, as well as a few new ones...
1. The Return of the Samurai

_Note: Sometimes, you just don't want to let something go. I so loved writing for SAMURAI 7, especially writing 'The Sword of the Soul', that I decided to do a sequel for it... this one, set twenty years after the ending of the series. (As for why twenty years, well, everyone always does fanfics of 'five years later,' 'three years later,' 'ten years later,' etc. I wanted to be different.)_

_In Japanese culture, the seven flowers of autumn are hagi (bush clover), obana (Japanese pampas grass), kudzu, nadeshiko (large pink), ominaeshi (valerian), fujibakama (boneset) and kikyo (Chinese bellflower). In my story, the Festival of Aki-no-nana-kusa is celebrated approximately mid-August on the night of the full moon, known in Chinese mythology as "the Harvest Moon."_

_The title, "The Seven Flowers of Autumn," is also the name of a wonderful short story by Claudia O'Keefe. _

* * *

**The Seven Flowers of Autumn**

_Chapter One_

"Come on, Taso-_kun_! Hurry up!" The young woman urged her mount on faster, her long hair blowing behind her in the breeze, even as her companion groaned aloud and called after her.

"It's all right for you, Shino-_kun_, you're the better rider! And once again, you've chosen the better horse!"

She shrugged elegantly. "It's not my fault you would rather study in the libraries of Niwa Shita no Kage Toshi all the time."

"Well, you know what _sensei_ says... 'Without knowledge, there can be no defense.'"

"But we really should get there before nightfall! Just because I _can_ sleep outside doesn't mean I _want_ to!"

"And I thought all of your time training at Shiro Mirumoto would have turned you into an ascetic by now. I'm reassured to know that your nature remains the same," he laughed, and she wrinkled her nose at him. "You're getting more and more spoiled every day, you know that?"

But he smiled at her to take the sting from his words, and she grinned back at him.

"Why do I put up with you, Taso-_kun_?"

"Because you're my sister, and it would offend our great ancestors-" For a moment Tasogare paused and bowed his head, the picture of humble reverence until one saw the twinkle in his eyes. "-if as twins, I did not tease you every chance I was given."

"Somehow I don't think that Kiyamori-_sama_, may her soul forever be honored, had a brother quite like you," Shinonome said dryly, and Tasogare laughed aloud and tugged at his sister's long foxtail.

"You're just jealous because I'm an hour older than you, little sister. But far be it from me to offend your delicate nature by having you sleep in the wilderness. By sunset, we will be at Kanna."

* * *

Tasogare was just as good as his word, and as the sun was setting, he and his sister arrived at the bridge that led into Kanna Village. 

"We're really here, aren't we, Taso?" Shinonome whispered, drawing to a halt. Her eyes studied every detail of the village in the distance.

"Yes," her brother replied, equally reverent. "For so long, we had only heard tales of this place, but now to be here..."

On their side of the canyon, beside the bridge, was a small shrine, beautifully carved of white marble that seemed to gleam in the sunlight, and several kanji engraved on it.

Tasogare leaned down to look at it, his eyes tracing over the characters.

"_Sunlight on the rice  
The wind blows free through Kanna  
Even kami die_"

For a moment, he shivered, and Shinonome moved closer to look at the shrine as well.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. "But so sad..."

By unspoken consent, they both dismounted, and walked their horses across the bridge. Halfway across, however, they paused, and then both looked down. Barely visible at the bottom of the canyon was the remains of the wrecked Capital ship that had nearly destroyed Kanna Village so long ago, and they shuddered.

"It's almost impossible to imagine stopping something that massive from wiping out Kanna Village," Tasogare murmured, peering down into the crevasse. "Especially the size of a Citadel-class airship."

"And yet, the samurai did it," Shinonome reminded him.

"Yes," her brother said softly. "Yes, they did."

On the far side, the peasants were just coming home from a day of tending the fields when they saw two samurai approaching, hooded and cloaked and leading their horses. Immediately, they prostrated themselves on the ground respectfully.

"We welcome you to Kanna, great samurai," one farmer said. "Your presence here honors our humble village."

"We are grateful for your welcome," one of the samurai said, nodding to him, and the farmers rose to their feet. "I am Tasogare-_san_, and this is Shinonome-_san_. My sister and I have come a long way, and we will need shelter for the night."

The peasants looked slightly embarrassed. "I am afraid that the lodgings we could offer you are far beneath what you deserve, great samurai, but it is yours, for as long as you wish to stay," the farmer said quietly, staring down at his sandals.

"We require nothing fancy," Tasogare said politely, pointedly looking over at his sister, who was doing her best to ignore him. "In fact, we have come here to pay our respects... to your village, and to the memories that were created here twenty years ago."

At that, the farmers stood taller, and some of the older ones smiled.

A woman approached, dressed in the traditional garb of a Mikumari, her reddish brown hair cut short around her face. "So, they still tell tales of the Seven Samurai?" She stopped a few feet away and bowed, then turned her eyes to the battle flag that hung proudly at the entrance of the village.

Shinonome smiled slightly at the water priestess' words, and her brother caught the subtle change in her mood, then he glanced back at the Mikumari.

"Yes, priestess," he replied, nodding respectfully to her. "In fact, many samurai consider Kanna Village to be the place from which bushido once again spread forth across the world."

His eyes went to the flag as well. "If you would be so kind... what does it mean?"

"The character for 'rice paddy' represents the farmers," the priestess explained. "Six circles... one for each of the samurai - Shimada Kambei, Okamoto Katsushiro, Hayashida Heihachi, Katayama Gorobei, Shichiroji, and Kyuzo. The triangle for Kiku... I mean, the machine samurai Kikuchiyo."

Tasogare paused for a moment, as though about to say something, but then looked away.

The one who had addressed them first bowed once again. "Then on behalf of Kanna Village, and in honor of those samurai who freed us from the bandits, I welcome you, great samurai. My name is Rikichi."

"The one who traveled with Kirara-_san_ to Kougakyo to recruit the samurai," Shinonome said at last, her eyes alight as she stepped to her brother's side and studied the older man. "Husband of Sanae, and father of Gorobei."

He started, as did several of the other farmers. "Y-yes, but... how did you know-?"

"We bring greetings to you, Rikichi of Kanna," Shinonome said with a smile, pushing back the hood of her riding cloak to reveal a long mane of white hair, as did her brother. "From Lord Shimada Kambei, and his wife, Nasami-_gozen_... our parents."

_To be continued_...


	2. Meetings and Memories

_Note: November was **not** my idea of a fun month for writing - between the move and NaNoWriMo (which, regrettably, I did not finish because of said move), I have been going through writing withdrawals. But now I am back, and ready to write again._

**

* * *

**

**The Seven Flowers of Autumn**

_Chapter Two - Meetings and Memories_

Later that night, Shinonome and Tasogare sat in Rikichi's house, where they were joined by Rikichi's wife Sanae, the water priestess Komachi, and her older sister Kirara.

"So you two are the children of Kambei-_sama_ and Nasami-_sama_?" Komachi said in awe. "And twins, no less! Remarkable!"

The twins nodded.

"How are your parents, great samurai?" Kirara asked as she poured tea for all of them.

"Well, Kirara-_san_, and they send you their regards." Tasogare nodded his thanks as he accepted the cup and sipped gratefully. "Affairs keep them busy at Kyuden Shiden'issen, as always, but their thoughts are with you."

Kirara sat back slightly and studied the two young samurai. Although both had the maturity of samurai, she was fairly certain they were between seventeen and eighteen years of age. With their long white hair and slim build, the twins' resemblance to their mother Nasami was pronounced... but their dark grey eyes and high cheekbones were a legacy from their father Kambei.

Just then another man entered, his long hair drawn back from his face, a katana at his side. "Rikichi, I just heard!" He stopped short when he saw their guests, and actually gasped aloud when he saw Shinonome.

Rikichi scrambled to his feet and hastily made introductions. "Shimada Tasogare-_sama_, Shimada Shinonome-_sama_, allow me to introduce-"

The samurai rose gracefully and bowed as one to the newcomer. "Okamoto Katsushiro-_sama_," Shinonome said respectfully. "It has been a long time."

"By the kami," Katsushiro whispered, his eyes moving over Shinonome's face. "You look so much like her... and yet..." His eyes moved to Tasogare's face. "There is so much of _sensei_ in you."

"We bring you greetings, Katsushiro-_sama_, from our father, your _sensei_," Tasogare said, straightening and studying the older samurai. "Our father expressed his regrets for not being able to come visit you, and asked that we convey his warmest invitation for you to visit Kyuden Shiden'issen soon, at the Festival of Aki-_no_-nana-kusa."

"I would be honored," Katsushiro replied, finally getting his voice back and taking a seat beside Kirara.

"Of course, your lady wife is also welcome," Shinonome said with a glimmer of humor in her eyes as she glanced at Kirara, who reddened slightly. "As is your honored sister-in-law, and the rest of your family." Komachi smiled brightly at this. "My parents also would like you and your family to join us, Rikichi-_san_."

"M-me?" the farmer stammered. "Journey to your parents' lands? I-I-I don't know if that's such a good idea!"

"Why not?" Sanae asked. "I think it's a marvelous idea, and very generous of Kambei-_sama_ and Nasami-_sama_ to have invited us to attend. It would be disrespectful to decline."

"Excellent," Tasogare said in satisfaction. "In fact, Father suggested that Shino-_chan_ and I be your escorts for the journey. No disrespect to your skills, great samurai," he added hastily, bowing to Katsushiro, but the older man smiled and waved away the comment.

"Not surprising, _sensei_ always did worry too much. So tell me, how is _sensei_? And Nasami-_dono_?"

"Father is kept busy administering our lands," Tasogare replied as he sat again. "He also serves as advisor to our Clan daimyo, a position of great honor."

"And your mother?"

"She was offered the position of _sensei_ of the academy at Niwa Shita no Kage Toshi, but she declined. She serves instead as a Magistrate, an ambassador between the Clans, as it were," Shinonome answered. "However, she does occasionally train students at the academy, as does Father. Personally, I think she said no so she would have more time to continue pursuing perfection with the sword."

"Like you don't understand that concept, little sister," Tasogare teased her, and she blushed slightly.

Katsushiro's eyes seemed far away. "It seems like yesterday that I first sparred with Nasami-_dono_ outside of Masamune-_san_'s workshop, and yet so much time has come and gone since then. I learned so much from her, not only by her training, but also by her example." He looked back at Shinonome and Tasogare. "Yet you two do not wield _Sememasu_ and _Mamorimasu_? I thought Nasami-_dono_ said that those swords were handed down through the twins of your line."

Tasogare shook his head. "No... Father and Mother still wield the honored blades of our family. Besides, in order to carry them, one must study at one of the two Crane kenjutsu dojos, and my sister has instead gone to study with the honored Dragon." He gestured to the two swords slung across his sister's back. "As you can see."

Rikichi's mouth fell open. "You mean... you fight like Kyuzo-_sama_?"

Shinonome nodded. "Yes... Father does not often speak of it, nor does Mother, but both seemed strangely pleased when I chose to attend the Mirumoto academy."

"So is Nasami-_sama_ is still seeking her enlightenment?" Kirara asked, but Shinonome shook her head.

"Actually, no. She doesn't talk about it much, but shortly after everything that happened here twenty years ago, Mother said that she found the answer she had been looking for. I asked her once, and all she said was, 'She who speaks of enlightenment does not know it, nor does she who knows of enlightenment speak of it.'"

Rikichi laughed. "That sounds like her."

"Do you have other brothers or sisters, great samurai?" Komachi asked as she sipped her tea.

Tasogare nodded. "Yes, priestess. We have an older brother, Kaminari, a younger sister, Mizuki, a younger brother, Yoshio..."

"Five children?" Sanae asked in surprise, and the young samurai grinned.

"Six, actually. Our little sister Tenkeiko was born five years ago, something of a surprise to Mother and Father, I think."

* * *

Just then in came a teenaged boy that the twins estimated as being only slightly younger than they were. "Father, I've gotten most of the field cleared, can I join the others now?" 

"In just a moment, we have guests," Sanae chided gently, and the teenager turned to stare with enormous eyes at the two samurai.

"Wow..." he whispered, his eyes fixed on the two swords that Shinonome wore across her back, and the young woman grinned at him.

"Ah, so this is Gorobei," Tasogare said cheerfully, studying the boy, and Rikichi nodded, every inch the proud father.

"Yes, this is my son. Gorobei, this is Shimada Tasogare-_sama_, and his sister Shinonome-_sama_."

The boy bowed low, trying hard not to stare, and the two samurai nodded politely.

"He's grown up hearing all about your parents' exploits, as well as those of the other samurai who liberated Kanna Village," Sanae said with quiet pride.

"As have most of the children of Kanna," Komachi added.

"And you named him for Katayama Gorobei," Tasogare said softly, remembering his parents' tales of the cheerful street performer who had died defending Kanna Village from the Nobuseri, and Rikichi and Sanae nodded. Rikichi in particular had always felt a closer connection to Gorobei than the other samurai, admiring his unflagging optimism and cheer even in the face of overwhelming odds and death.

"So your parents are Kambei-_sama_ and Nasami-_sama_?" Gorobei asked eagerly, taking a seat between his parents. "And Nasami-_sama_ is the one who trained my father?"

At the slightly puzzled looks from the twins, Katsushiro explained, "While Nasami-_dono_ was here, she and Kyuzo-_sama_ took it upon themselves to train the farmers to fight. Together, they trained the villagers to use bow and arrow, then later Nasami-_dono_ taught them to use swords and spears, and even artillery stolen from the Nobuseri."

"That sounds like Mother," Tasogare said wryly. "Always the strategist."

"Not only that, but she also saved my life," Rikichi reminded his son. "I'll never forget that moment... looking up at seeing that sword slicing down at me... not being able to move. I truly thought I was going to die, but then she was there, like a guardian spirit." His voice became slightly husky. "She could have been killed, but she wouldn't move away. She just... just stood there over me, almost daring that Raiden to attack again."

"What happened then?" Shinonome asked, curious, and Rikichi glanced over at her, and the girl was surprised to see tears in the farmer's eyes.

"She... she said, 'If you want him, you'll have to go through me.' He attacked her again and again, but she wouldn't fall, wouldn't retreat. Then she... she killed him. She killed a Nobuseri bandit for daring to attack me... a lowly farmer." He bowed his head. "I asked her why she did it. She said... 'That's what samurai are for.'"

Kirara nodded, her eyes slightly wistful. "Yes... but it wasn't only weapons and strategy that she taught us." She looked down at her hands self-consciously. "I learned a great deal from her, but I never really had a chance to thank her for it."

Katsushiro rested a hand on his wife's shoulder, then he smiled at the twins. "Your mother doesn't know it, but she also started a tradition here in Kanna Village regarding the use of weapons."

"You mean you all still train?" Shinonome said in surprise, and the older samurai nodded.

"Yes. We may be enjoying times of peace, but as Nasami-_dono_ would say, 'We practice the art of war to defend the art of peace.' All of the villagers receive archery training from the age of thirteen."

"And I'm one of the best in the village, according to _sensei_!" Gorobei said with a proud smile and a glance at Katsushiro. "For my age, at least... next year I get to compete against the adults."

"Compete?" Tasogare looked at Rikichi for confirmation, and the farmer smiled.

"When Nasami-_sama_ was training us, she gave an amazing demonstration of skill with a bow. We heard later on from Shichiroji-_sama_ that at court, there was a competition called the Bowman's Wager, and well... we started our own version of it here in Kanna."

"Really?" Shinonome said in amusement. "What's the prize?"

"The bow of Kyuzo-_dono_," Katsushiro said quietly, and the twins looked startled. "For one year, the winner may display the bow in his or her home."

"Rikichi's won twice," Sanae said with a warm smile at her husband, who flushed slightly.

"That's only because Katsushiro-_sama_ won't compete."

"That's not true, Rikichi," Kirara said, shaking her head. "I know that you trained harder under Nasami-_sama_ than almost anyone in the village. It's not surprising you shoot better than the rest."

"So you've taken up training the villagers now?" Tasogare asked Katsushiro, who smiled.

"I sort of had to," he admitted. "You see..."

"Father!" A girl of about fourteen stuck her head through the doorway and gave him a rather exasperated look after pushing her long dark hair back from her face. "The others are all waiting for you to come back to finish our training session!"

"Yeah, they're all waiting!" piped up another voice, and a round-faced little girl pushed past her older sister to glare up at Katsushiro, but the enormous boken she was carrying got tangled up in her legs, and she landed with a whump on the dirt floor. "Oww..."

"You okay, Kaori?" Gorobei asked in concern, looking down at the child, and very studiously not looking at the girl in the doorway.

"You're such a klutz, Kaori-_chan_," the older girl teased, and the child picked herself up with great dignity, blew her light brown bangs out of her eyes, then whacked her sister across the shins with the boken.

As the other girl let out a yelp of pain, Kaori giggled, dropped the boken, and dashed out of the house, shouting, "I defeated Hitomi, I defeated Hitomi!"

"Get back here, you little..." Hitomi snatched up the boken and limped out after the child.

Katsushiro sighed. "I wonder if this is how Nasami-_dono_ felt while training us..."

_To be continued_...


End file.
